Te amamos Spider-Man
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Un renuente Peter Parker al no creer en el amor condena al Universo a su fin.Un grupo de féminas dirigidas por Lady Death deberan hacerle ver que nunca más estará solo,aunque para esto tengan que regresar sobre sus pasos en el pasado de Spiderman


Aqui sus amigos para presentar un Fic de nuestro amistoso vecino,que traeran esta vez sus desventuras junto a cierto mutante gruñon

Prologo:Que quieres que yo que?

Algo le decia a Peter Benjamin Parker mejor conocido como Spiderman que no debia levantarse de su cama el dia de hoy!,generalmente ignoraba esta advertencia casi siempre,pero este dia,la sensación era abrumadora,podia sentirlo en sus huesos y sobre todo por dicha entidad omnipresente estaba frente a él.

La mente de Peter trabajaba a marchas forzadas,ideas iban y venian a plenitud pero ninguna de ellas lograba tranquilizarlo,rayos incluso analizaba seriamente pedirle asilo a Dr Doom y tal vez pedir la nacionalidad Latveriana,no era como si tratara a diario con megalomanos petulantes ,pero podia soportarlo

Incluso la tierra salvaje no parecia tan mal lugar como para pasar una larga temporada,quitando las plantas venenosas,los dinosaurios y multiples trampas naturales...seria un paraiso tropical

Una pequeña cabaña vestido unicamente con taparrabos y su mascara...no sonaba mal en realidad

Incluso pedirle a los Guardianes de la Galaxia o cualquier entidad espacial alguna mision en una galaxia muy,muy lejana...lo que fuera menos estar ahi en ese intante

Su sentido aracnido sumbaba cual alerta de bombardeo o claxon averiado,y es que tras de él,varias mujeres tanto heroinas como villanas tambien estaban a unos cuantos pasos tras él,podia sentir como sus miradas le taladraban la cabeza,daba gracias que al menos ninguna de ellas tuviera poderes como para explotarle la cabeza cual calabaza.

A quien queria engañar,pero por supuesto que habia varias de ellas que no solo podian hacer eso y mas..suspiro mientras negaba moviendo lentamente la cabeza a las palabras que previamente la entidad de la Muerte le había dicho

Si...Peter Benjamin Parker estaba en presencia de Lady Death !

-Te importaria repetir eso otra vez-le dijo no procesando del todo lo dicho por Desth-Digo no es que dude de usted pero...-algo temeroso giro lentamente la cabeza viendo tras las lentes blancas al numeroso grupo de mujeres tras él-En serio espera que crea que si no me caso con ellas el universo conocido desaparecera colapsando todos los demas volviendose una gran super nova la cual generaría tal energia que dejaria a un reactor ARK en verguenza como una tenue vela ?-

Sin vacilar y sobre todo sin dejar de ver las lentes blancas de la mascara roja,Lady Death confirmo su petición

-Es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas Peter!-en apenas un susurro que apenas salio de sus labios esta se hizo notar

El silencio que prosiguió fue tal que sin prponerselo y sin cambiar su postura,ambos tanto Death como Spiderman no decian mas nada,logrando con esto que las mujeres reunidas tras Peter se emepzaran a incomodar

No eran las afirmaciones que Death decia lo que las tenia asi de inquietas,tampoco lo era el hecho de saber que si no lograban algo provechoso,no para ellas si no para el universo en general este seria destruido junto a miles de millones de vidas...

Lo que las incomodaba era el hecho de que Peter nunca se digno a mirarlas o dirigirles la palabra a ninguna de ellas

Susan Storm suspiro triste al ver la renuencia de Peter hacia ella,le habia fallado ,lo habia abandonado y juzgado al igual que el resto de ellas,ignoro las palabras de Valeria y Franklin sobre la actitud de Peter...no les creyo y ahora paga las consecuencias,Susan miro su postura erguida de brazos cruzados,rígido no sientiendose intimidado por la presencia de Lady Death

No deseaba nada mas que decirle cuanto lo lamentaba,y que lo amaba desde hace tiempo ,pero el miedo y las dudas tras el incidente de Superior Spiderman ,hicieron que la Storm tomara decisiones tontas...pueden haber sido justificadas pero al final lograron alejar al hombre mas desinteresado y bondadoso como él

Natasha Romanoff si bien su expresion fria no decia mucho de ella,interiormente estaba afligida por la actitud de Peter,se estaba volviendo loca respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Peter,durante años ignoro que alguna vez ella fue Nancy Rushman la timida maestra,la enamorada de Spiderman...aquella que aun najo su piel le reprochaba lo tonta que relamente era al negar que tanto Nancy como Natasha eran una sola

Jean Grey no sabia que pensar,ella conocia a Spiderman debido a su asociación con Logan,muchas veces y gracias a su intelecto ,este le habia pedido ser maestro de tiempo parcial en el Instituto para jovenes dotados ,logrando que muchos mutantes jovenes lo apreciaran e incluso la precoz de Hope se fijara en él,no lo iba a negar,Peter era guapo y tenia buen fisico,mucho para vergüenza de la pelirroja con poderes cosmicos habia leido sin permiso la mente de Peter

Encontrando cosas escabrosas...y sobre todo una profunda tristeza y odio a si mismo ,se preguntaba como un persona como él ,aun tras eventos desgarradores podia seguir adelante,entonces las palabras de quien fuers su Tio Ben retumbaron en su pensamiento

"Con un gran poder,viene una gran responsabilidad..."

Aun hoy Peter se culpaba por la muerte de su Tio,fue entonces que supo el porque hacia chistes tontos y su forma de actuar en veces tan irritante...Todo era para ocultar su dolor,para que tras la mascara nadie viera lo dañado que este estaba al portar el manto de Spiderman...su don...pero tambien su maldicion

Jean se preguntaba si ella hubiera podido seguir adelante con toda la carga que Peter llevaba tras sus hombros ,se rio entre dientes al recordar su rompimiento con Scott,lo habia tomado como si fuera el fin del mundo y casi habia perdido el control sobre el Phoenix Oscuro...si no fuera por aquel que a pesar de todo ,se mantuvo con ella en todo momento...Spiderman

Felicia Hardy sentia un gran dolor al ver la indiferencia de Peter hacia ella,pero al final de cuentas,se habia dado cuanta,muy tarde lo que habia perdido al decir que preferia a Spiderman sobre Peter,nunca lo diria en voz alta ,pero ella era una mujer muy insegura al momento de enteblar una relacion romantica con el castaño,oculta tras su fachada de sensualidad y lujuria ,Felicia se conocia muy bien

Siempre los celos la carcomian al ver a Peter junto a cualquier mujer que no fuera ella,envidiaba a Mary Jane por años al saberse dueña de los afectos de Peter,odiaba a Gwen Stacy por la traicion y el dolor que genero en su Araña

Pero mas que nada,se odiaba a si misma por ser tan tonta por alejar a la unica persona que realmente vio a la verdadera Felicia y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas,sonrio triste al decirle que preferia su lado heorico antes que a Peter

Todo lo contrario con Mary Jane...quien ya no queria a Spiderman pero si a Peter Parker.

Carol Danvers y Jessica Drew estaban en un dilema ya que al ser ex compañeras Avengers del castaño,no habian sido muy buenas con él mientras formo parte del equipo junto a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark

La rubia Kree recordo como sin una sola palabra esta lo habia abandonado para irse al espacio,cuando regreso y con un sintoma de culpa,trato de disculparse con Peter,cosa que logro,pero Carol sabia que si bien no habia rencores guardados,ya nada podia ser igual,la sonrisa forzada de Peter se lo dejo muy en claro

Spiderwoman sabia que no podia sostenerle la mirada a Peter si este la viera de frente,habia dado por hecho que fue él,el que provoco la ruptura con su mejor amiga,cada que podia se burlaba y hablaba mal de él en su cara o a sus espaldas todo ante la complacencia de una renuente Carol que nunca aclaró las cosas ,confesando despues a la Drew que fue ella misma la que lo habia abandonado y no al revez

La cara de Jéssica Drew ardia en rojo por la vergüenza de sus acciones hacia una persona que nunca regreso ni una vez las burlas de las que era objeto,suspiro al ver ahora la reacción de Peter hacia ellas

Mientras las diversas feminas estaban sumidas en su mundo de culpa y reflexion,fue Peter el que rompio el silencio

-No es que no quiera salvar al universo de un cataclismo mi nada parecido pero las cosas no funcionan de esa manera-suspiro quitandose la mascara por completo,dabdo a conocer las facciones cansadas y desaliñadas del castaño ,la falta de sueño y descando lo hacian ver palido cual fantasma-No puedes forzar a una persona a querer estar cerca de otra sin sentir algo especial sabes?-se giro para ver a las mujeres tras él y proseguir-Admito que a varias de ellas tuve o tengo un sentimiento romantico ,pero es obvio que ellas no para mí,al menos ya no ,y tampoco quiero que se sientan forzadas-decia viendo a los ojos solo aquellas que le soportaron la mirada

Siendo Sue y Jean las unicas que no rehuyeron su mirar

-Si hay alguna otra manera de evitar este desastre,estare mas que feliz de ayudarte y porque no incluso sacrificarme por el bien de los demás-una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro al decir estas palabras-Asi lo he hecho todos estos años al ser Spiderman-entre sus manos veia las lentes de su propia mascara con añoranza y triteza-Porque es mi carga,lo que elegí ser y porque nadie mas comprenderia que Un gran poder ...tiene una gran responsabilidad-al decir esto sonrio colocándose su mascsra nuevamente

Aun asi Lady Death logro ver el pesar en la voz de Peter

La entidad de la muerte al oir las palabras del castaño lo despidio con un movimiento de su mano haciendo que este regrese a la Ciudad de Nueva York y siga siendo Spiderman

Al verse solas ,cada mujer ahora frente a Lady Death no querian nada mas que ir con Peter para hacerle ver que habian cambiado y que ,aun sin la amenanza del colapso del Universo y otros mas ,no deseaban mas que estar junto a él

Lady Death,observo como fisuras en la realidad se creaban ante la negativa del tótem al casarse con estas mujeres,con esto condenando a un futuro previsible que llegara en poco tiempo a este Universo y mas

Con esto se rompia el precario balance entre la vida y la muérte...algo que para ella ,no era tan bueno como se ersperaba

-Y bien ?-les cuestiono ahora a ellas,nerviosas se voltearon a ver unas a otras-Ustedes tambien renunciaran a sus sentimientos por él tal cual el lo ha hecho o por primera vez aceptarán que lo aman?-

Al verse a los ojos y hablar de manera telepática entre ellas,fue Susan Storm la que dando un paso al frente hablo en representación de todas

-Bueno...nosotras..ehm...-

Al principio dudosa y demas tanto por las gritas en la realidad que crecian cada vez mas y mas ,Susan tomo aire para despues ,tomando las manos de las féminas junto a ella,exclamar confiada...

-Nosotras decidimos...

Continuara:

Espero este pequeño prólogo les guste y como ven estas seran las mujeres principales para Spidey...habra mas ...tal vez ..Hope sin duda !

Siguente capitulo se llamara:Dias del futuro pasado.

Harem

Susan Storm

Jean Grey

Natasha Romanoff

Felicia Hardy

Carol Danvers

Jessica Drew

Hope Summers

Julia Carpenter

Gwen Stacy

Anya Corazón

Valeria Richard( se explicara su aparición)

Si tienen sugerencias,estas son bienvenidas


End file.
